


once upon a time, but not so long ago

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: Leonard开始频繁地梦到过去





	

透过卧室的窗户Leonard McCoy目送老友Montgomery Scott的离去，自Scotty从传送器事故中“复活”以来，他常常会来找Leonard聊天，除了日常琐事，剩下的无非都是那些Leonard听不懂的技术革新，可就像这些话题能让Scotty高兴一样，这也让Leonard感觉回到了过去喊着“我是个医生，不是个工程师”的时候。  
完全看不到Scotty的身影后，Leonard拄着拐杖颤颤巍巍回到了床上。和老友闲谈中感觉到的身体轻盈仅仅只是错觉，岁月慢慢带走了他健康的躯体和清澈的双眼，尽管星联现在仍然保留着他的上将军衔，可他那双曾被誉为企业号最稳的手其实早已抖得让他无法说出自己是个医生这样的话了。  
掖好被角，戴上老花眼镜，他从床头柜上拿起了那本已经读过几十遍的书，那是James T. Kirk的自传。自传出版前出版社的小年轻不知是从哪里托来的关系找到了Leonard，他们想让他为自传写篇前言，最终也不知是输给了小年轻的坚持，还是数十年如一日的败给了James T. Kirk，拒绝了数十次后他还是写了。只是正式拿到书之后他却又后悔了，后悔没能在Jim出事前答应这件事，不过只要两三百字就能搞定的文章，为什么不在那个时候爽快答应下来呢？然后他又开始后悔写了这篇短短的前言，这页薄薄的纸仿佛魔咒般无形中给他带来了不该存在的希望。  
摩挲着早已掉了烫金的书名，Leonard叹了口气，他今天对Scotty说谎了，可他又不是瓦肯人，说个谎又能怎么样呢。他告诉Scotty最近他常常会梦到过去一起执行任务的时光，喜欢植物的的Sulu、总说什么都是俄罗斯的Chekov、能干的Chapel……当然还有那个尖耳朵绿血大地精，他梦见了和他们一起执行的很多登岸任务还有一起度过的假期。只是他没有告诉Scotty，他一次都没有梦见过Jim，他甚至都梦见过Jocelyn，也梦见过某个只见过一次面的外星生物，却唯独没有Jim，一次也没有。  
这个他爱了大半辈子的男人吝啬地连一次都不愿意出现在他的梦境里。  
从前他会想Jim或许真的就像Spock的瓦肯巫术感应到的那样，还存在于这个世界的某个地方，和当年执行任务时一样被困在麻烦里。毕竟重感情的Spock——虽然Leonard并不想承认——一次都没在他们为Jim办的追思守夜活动上露过面。但随着时间的流逝，他逐渐放弃了这个想法，他思忖着那个尖耳朵大概是真的越老越没了多余的情感，要么所谓的瓦肯巫术就只是蹩脚的安慰方式罢了。Jim可能早已不对这个世界有所留念，干脆地离开了。  
他曾想如果那天没有选择去学院讲课而是和Jim一起参加了仪式，会不会一切都变得不同，毕竟Jim曾经说过只要有他们在，他就不会有事，他注定独自离去。然而假设已经发生的事情不会发生永远都是不合逻辑的，离去的人早已放下，放不下的永远都是他们这些被留下的人。  
又看了一眼扉页上那个印刷的签字，Leonard合上书页躺了下来，到了他这个年纪，他已经接受了睡着的时间比醒着的时间更长的事实。  
他穿过一片浓雾，白茫茫的世界里，他几乎什么都看不到，本应感到恐惧的场景却意外地叫他安心，他安静地前行，不知道目的地在哪里，只是前行，直到四周的一切逐渐清晰起来。凭借着记忆力他认出这里是星舰学院，没有翻修改建，也没有后来新建的建筑，这里的学院是他入学时的样子。  
终于，他在图书馆前长长的台阶上看到了那个魂牵梦绕的身影，穿着那身Leonard只在照片里看他穿过的那件红领制服。想说的话有很多，关于再见时要说些什么，他曾做过很多设想，组织过很多次语言，可真到了这个时候，他反而一句话都说不出来了，呆呆地站在冲着自己微笑的Jim前，甚至忘了要坐到他旁边。  
“好久不见，Bones。”  
“是啊，好久不见了。”  
“有人说过你年轻的时候很有牛仔的感觉吗？”  
“那么久远的事情，早忘记了。”  
“是吗？”Jim看起来有些遗憾，不过他一直都在笑着，“那么来聊点没有年代感的事情吧，Leonard H. McCoy先生，这一次，你还愿意做我的plus one吗？”  
“哦，这我可要好好想想，我记得上一次答应以后发生了很多不得了的事情。”终于，Leonard也笑了起来，“不如先把欠了很久的全身检查做了吧，我记得医学院是在那边。”不用等Jim跟上，因为Leonard知道他一定会跟上。  
现在蓝色的眼睛不再悲伤浑浊，它们就像头上那浓雾过后蔚蓝的天空一样充满了阳光。

-END-


End file.
